


Engagementitis

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amused Coulson, Antoine Triplett Lives, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Happy Jemma, Happy Trip, Humor, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, POV Jemma Simmons, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip proposes in a rather sneaky way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagementitis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this was written for my good friend **sideofrawr** , who had given me Trip/Jemma as a ship for a 100 word fic and I ended up giving her an extra 800 words because I'm a good friend like that. ::nods::

“I tried to change the duvet and I got stuck inside.”

Jemma scoffed, coming closer to the bed. “That’s bollocks,” she said, lifting up the edge of the duvet as two hands reached forward and pulled her onto the bed. She squealed slightly but allowed herself to be pulled onto the bed, and after a moment the duvet was deftly pulled over her head as she adjusted her position to get comfortable and face Antoine Triplett. He was grinning at her with that remarkably handsome grin of his and after a moment he leaned in and kissed her softly, and she couldn’t do much more than kiss him back.

She wasn’t sure how all of this had come about. Everything had been so complicated for a time, and she had been so sure he had fancied Skye, and she had been so wrapped up in helping Fitz even though he didn’t seem to want or need her help, and then one day they just...found their way to each other, she supposed. And to be quite honest, she was happy for that. Her life was so complicated, it was, and there was something about this relationship with Trip that was so perfectly _un_ complicated that she just loved it.

After a few moments, he pulled away. “Well, now we’re both stuck,” he said, running his hand up and down her back.

“Well, unfortunately, it’s nearly 0900 and Coulson will come looking for us for the briefing on this op,” she said. “We don’t have too much time to lollygag.”

“But we have a little?” he asked.

“We do, I suppose,” she said with a smile before leaning in to kiss him again. Oh, his kisses were delicious, and addicting, and she felt she could never get enough. After a moment he rolled them over so that she was resting on top of him, and she lifted her head up to look down at him as she braced her hands on either side of his head. “Don’t get any cheeky ideas, Antoine. We don’t have _time_.”

“Marry me, Jemma,” he said, looking up at her.

She blinked. “What?”

He ran a hand down her back. “I know I probably could have picked a more romantic time or place or situation, but...I could have died if I went after Skye, during the fight, when she was exposed to the Terrigen Mist. If it hadn’t been for you who knows what could have happened, if you hadn’t convinced me not to go.” He reached up and caressed her face. “And I’ve been thinking about it for a while and what we have is good but it could be better.”

She felt a warm smile form on her face. “Oh, Antoine,” she said.

“I had the ring, but it’s in the nightstand, and I don’t want to move away from you to go pull it out, so I’m sorry I don’t have it to put on your finger right now. But will you marry me, Jemma? Make me the happiest man on earth?”

She knew there were reasons she should think it through, weigh all the options, give it serious thought and _then_ give him an answer, as this was a serious decision that was going to change the course of her life, but she knew in her heart the answer was yes, yes, absolutely yes. She loved this man so very much. She had told him so before in the midst of the fighting at Kree City and it had saved his life, she knew that deep down, and she would do it a million times over. She nodded and then leaned in more. “Yes, I will, I will absolutely marry you,” she said.

“Good,” he said with a grin before kissing her again and then rolling them over so he was on top this time. They were getting hopelessly tangled up in the duvet but she didn’t care. If clothes began getting tossed aside the duvet would as well, she assumed. The kiss became quite passionate and clothing was _about_ to become a matter of the past when there was a knock on the door. “Yeah?” Trip asked, pulling away from the kiss.

“We have a debriefing,” Coulson said from the other side. “Five minutes.”

“Sick,” Trip said. “Jemma and I are sick.”

There was a pause. “Oh?” Coulson said.

“Yeah. We both came down with engagementitis. Happens once in a lifetime, hopefully.” Jemma moved a hand to her mouth to control her laughter. “Sorry, sir, but I think we need to stay in bed for the rest of the day.”

“I see,” Coulson said. “Well, as we _are_ at a bed and breakfast, I’ll see if they can send something up to you two in a bit if you feel better. Maybe with a bottle of something nice.”

Jemma shook her head as Trip looked down at her. “Thank you, sir.”

There was a pause. “Congratulations by the way. I hope you gave her a nice ring. I might have to come after you if you didn’t.”

“I’m sure it’s a lovely one,” Jemma said quietly.

“It’s the one my Grandpa Gabe gave my grandmother,” he said just as quietly.

“Then I know it’s absolutely perfect,” she said with a smile before pulling him in for another kiss. Nothing could make this morning any better, she thought. Nothing at all...


End file.
